memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
| registry=NCC-1701-C| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| launched=2332| status=Destroyed (2344)| altimage=| }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) was a heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the early 24th century. In 2344, the Enterprise and her crew sacrificed themselves to save a Klingon outpost, this had the effect of boosting the deteriorating relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, and was seen as a honorable act by the Klingon's, later leading to a full Federation-Klingon Alliance. The Enterprise-C had an illustrious service career. ( , ) Service History The fourth Federation starship to bear the name Enterprise was commissioned in 2332 at Earth Station McKinley. She was under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. ( , ''Starfleet Academy'' novel: The Haunted Starship; ; ). ''Note: In the , the tenure of Rachel Garrett as captain was from 2340 to 2344.'' In late 2335 or early 2336, first officer Commander Nigel Holmes was killed in a raid by Klingon renegades, and replaced by Commander Samir al-Halak. Al-Halak became involved in the Asfar Qatala cartel while taking shore leave on Farius Prime, and was later captured by Qatala agents who posed as Starfleet Intelligence operatives. These false agents then had the Enterprise dispatched to the Draavid nebulae cluster. There, the Enterprise discovered a disabled Atawhean colony ship. The Enterprise rescued the colonists and transferred them to the . Alerted to the ruse after this rescue, the Enterprise tracked Halak to a dead pre-Cardassian world, where they discovered Captain Garrett's ex-husband, Ven Kaldarren, attempting to find a portal that would have been used by the Hebitians to travel from this world to Cardassia Prime. Alien entities then attacked the Enterprise away team, and Kaldarren sacrificed himself so the rest could escape. ( ). On stardate 16883.1, the Enterprise visited the planet Zalda to initiate first contact with the Zaldan government. Commander al-Halak, Lieutenant Commander Darya Bat-Levi and chief medical officer Jo Stern took part in the landing party, but Stern took the lead in discussions given the Zaldans' aversion to falsehoods and appreciation of blunt honesty. ( ) In May 2344, the Enterprise was patrolling near the Klingon-Romulan border, when they received a distress call from a Klingon outpost on Narendra III. On arrival at Narendra, the Enterprise found the outpost under attack by four Romulan Warbirds, the Enterprise put up a gallant fight, but was ultimately destroyed by the superior numbers. Some of the crew survived however, and were taken prisoner by the Romulans. ( ; ) The only members of the Enterprise crew to survive and also avoid Romulan capture were Doctor Frances Stewart, two security guards, and a shuttle pilot, all of whom were assigned to accompany the stricken Saavik to Vulcan. They survived because their shuttle left the ship before the Romulan attack took place. ( ) : Before the ''Enterprise's destruction, she traveled through a temporal rift to an alternate 2366, where they were discovered by the . The Enterprise-C crew are, at first, eager to stay in the future, but after discovering that the Federation is facing destruction at the hand of the Klingon Empire, they decide to return after their successors deduce that the Enterprise-C's sacrifice in the past would avert the current war. : A Klingon attack on both ''Enterprise''s leaves Captain Garrett dead, but Lieutenant Richard Castillo assumed command and took the ship back in time along with Lieutenant Natasha Yar. Following the battle, both officers survive and are taken prisoner. ( ) USS ''Enterprise-C personnel * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Rachel Garrett (2332-2344, (2366)) ** Lieutenant Richard Castillo (2344, (2366)) * First Officer ** Commander Carmona (2332) ** Commander Nigel Holmes (2332-2336) ** Commander Samir al-Halak (2336-2340) ** Commander Tholav? (2340-2344) * Second Officer **Lieutenant Commander Darya Bat-Levi (2336-2344) * Science Officer **Commander Tholav (2332-2344) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Anjad Kodell (2332-2336) **Singh (2336-2344) *Chief medical officer **Doctor Jo Stern (2332-2336) **Doctor Aristide (2336-2344) *Communications chief **Lieutenant Darco Bulast (2332-2336) **Lieutenant Commander Varani (2336-2344) *Tactical officer **Lieutenant Thule G'Dok Glemoor (2332-2336) **Lieutenant Kepler (2336-2344) * Helmsman: Cadet/Ensign/Lieutenant Richard Castillo (2332-2344) * Head counselor **Commander Yuriel Tyvan (2336-2344) * Miscellaneous: ** Anisar Batra, paleogeneticist (KIA, 2336) ** Doctor Frances Stewart -- junior medical officer/psychiatry (-2344) ** LoPresti medtech or transporter chief (-2344) ** operations officer (-2344) ** Ensign Fredericks junior communications officer (-2344) ** unnamed Bolian medtech (-2344) External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Ambassador class starships category:federation battle cruisers